She is
by Sainokyo
Summary: Naruto has realized the mistake he made, His feelings for hinata overtake his thoughts, actions, and heart. But unfortunatly he is dating Sakura and she has Sai... But how long with that hold him back?  ONESHOT


_You were everything I need that I never knew I wanted,_

_Until it was too late._

_This is going to destroy me,_

_This want taking hold_

_Wanting to embrace you,_

_Never letting you go._

**XxXxXxX**

Loud music pounded in my eardrums… how I let Sakura convince me to come down to the new Konoha Club I will never know… wait I did know. She's my girlfriend.

Yea! Naruto you got the girl of your dreams right? Wrong. Sakura was even louder, more controlling AND more abusive than before. I should have realized nothing would change between us, even with that stupid title. I had been so idiotic and blind. I didn't really love her, she was a friend, and was one of my teammates whom I was not stuck in a relationship with. I wonder at times, did I ever really love her, or did I just want to take someone away from Sasuke?

I realize now my mistake. I was oblivious to the perfect girl for me, realizing I loved her… I loved you; but it was too late and now I was stuck in a loud obnoxious crowd with music blasting and two talkative girls gossiping about stuff I really didn't need to know. Surrounded in self-hatred and boredom… I feared that I wouldn't be able to make it through the night.

Then, like a miracle I spotted you, your pale creamy skin glowed in the darkness that surrounded us. You were like a light shining for all to see, beautifully dressed in a sleeveless sweater being held up by your cleavage and tight jeans that showed off the toning in your legs. Your stunning dark hair was up in a ponytail, swaying briefly with every step you made. It was unbelievable. You were here. You were at a club! You hated crowds. You despised them with a vengeance. In fact I could only imagine you at a field of flowers or training, never a thunderous club like this!

Joy overwhelmed me, than pain took over my heart. I saw who you were with, and reality took hold.

"Aww don't they look so cute together?" Sakura squealed at the lovely couple entering the club

"Who?" Ino questioned gazing over the blur of faces

"Hinata and Sai." Sakura chuckled, looking out towards you and your boyfriend.

It made me sick. I guarantee that boy was paler than you were, and what's with his interest in showing his navel … I couldn't believe that you were dating him. Could have sworn he was gay… until I heard the news.

It broke my heart. But I hid my feelings with a smile and keep them to myself.

You were happy,

And I lost that chance for you long ago.

"Hinata! Sai! Over here" Ino shouted over the music. You saw us, and that wonderful smile took over your face. Were you unaware of what those velvet lips did to me? I could lose myself in you, in your eyes, daydreams of you wrapped around my mind like a warm blanket. I couldn't help wishing that when i was hooking up with Sakura, it was you I was kissing.

I'm a terrible boyfriend; Aren't I Hinata? Mooning over you when I have a girlfriend and you're happily in a relationship of your own.

"G-good day Sakura, Ino and N-Naruto"" You bowed swiftly as Sai slowly walked up beside you "Very nice to see you all today"

"Nice to see you Beautiful ladies" Sai stated giving a fake smile… it was nauseating.

"Ooooo Hinata" Ino teased, taking you into her arms "How did you get such a prize, girl? He's such a gentleman"

"Umm… I-I'm not sure…" Hinata stuttered "I don't s-see boys as p-prizes"

"But I think I'm lucky to have you in my life" Sai stated, holding you closer. Resentment took over my inner self, how I wished it was me. I had no right to resent him though… you loved him, and he treated you right. Or at least that's what I told myself whenever you drifted into my mind.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I questioned "You usually don't like crowds"

It was odd… how all of you looked shocked at my question. I was worried that I blew the truth, was my cover blown?

"Oh um… that's cause Sai and I w-wanted a c-change of scenery" You commented quietly "and I had never been to a club before s-so… he suggested this place"

"Ooooo" Ino chuckle "Than girl, were going to give you the time of your life!"

Small talk continued as I watched you. Fascinated by every movement you made. Did you know you bobbed slightly every time you responded to something? It was so strange, but cute and seemed like something you would do. The night dragged on and instead of dancing, we talked. Ino excused herself as we chatted, needing to use the restroom, Sakura saw one of her coworkers, leaving us as well and your Sai had to get a drink and went to the bar shortly after…

We were finally together alone, and I loved it. I pulled words out of you. We laughed, we sighed, and you talked. For the first time I actually wanted to listen to someone else besides myself. I wanted to understand you, why you were the way you are. You always seemed to have such patience for others, I wanted to know why. I needed to know. At times I wondered why you were so nice to me in grade school, why you would faint so often… I wanted to know you.

"Would you like to go out for some fresh air?" I questioned, noticing how cramped the floor was becoming. I could tell you felt uncomfortable, and I secretly wanted to hear your lovely voice clearly in my ears. You fidget. You were hesitant.

"W-what about the others?" You questioned

"Don't worry" I chuckled, taking hold of your hand. "We won't be long, besides the loud music is killing my ears"

You smiled slightly, giving me a joy you would never be able to comprehend. I wanted you, to be near you all by myself… was a right only giving to me in my fantasies. No loud music, no distractions. I wanted this memory of you, so I could drift off into slumber with your sweet scent lingering in my mind. Unfortunately I had no idea what we were going to see as we escaped out of those doors.

XxXxXxX

Ino had her arms wrapped around Sai, grinding into him as they drowned themselves in there kisses. So lost in themselves they failed to notice you standing there… watching.

I waited. Were you going to yell? Shout? Slap him? Was I finally going to see you angry? I didn't plan this, I swear I didn't. But I will admit to the joy in my heart as a saw them kissing. I was happy, but I also wanted to beat him up.

I swear I would kill him. How could he cheat on a girl like you? That sweet smile, that beautiful pale skin… your kindness… that generously… the way you cared about everyone. That asshole, did he even know anything about you? You were perfect, just the way you were. He was damn near lucky to be even dating a girl like you, so why was he making out with that superficial blonde who only cared about how she looked and the latest gossip. You could actually talk, could actually think. You were ten times better than Ino. You were… irreplaceable irresistible... you were perfect. Why couldn't he be happy with that?

Furry started taking control of me. I had to stop this. He was hurting you.

I edged closer, getting ready to clobber him, but then… you took hold of my arm. You stopped me, softly pointing towards the patio. You left them, calmly, leading us towards the exit.

You ran out to the park, it was magical. Mist wavered over the waters of the small pond, street lights glimmering the sky around us. You sat down on the park bench waiting, I joined you, and we sat like that for a while. In dead silence we remained. It weighed down on us… I wanted to speak… to say something… but I couldn't. It was time I realized how to listen

"I'm sorry you had to see that" you stated softly, motionlessly as your cold gazed watched the lake before us.

You knew about this affair didn't you? You were that type of person, always noticing the things I never could. You saw the hidden meanings, and worked off that, trying to make everyone happy, even at the expense of yourself.

"How long" I sighed, playing with my thumbs… funny how I started picking up your old habits.

"What do you mean?" you responded, shocked at my acquisition.

"How long has he been cheating on you Hinata, you wouldn't have reacted like this if it was new knowledge… I know that much… no girl would"

"To long" you mused "Probably about three months now. He tells me at times I'm too shy, too quiet. We had an argument once about my belief in chastity, and he left… coming back the next morning smelling of her"

I was even more infuriated. I would never have done something like that to you.

"I knew it was Ino" you continued "I had been over to her house, she was my best friend. I knew… But I never said a thing; he was getting what he wanted... and well… I loved him. I wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. I knew when he would go to see her, that look in his eyes when he'd get one of her texts. I knew…. And I let it happen"

He dragged you to the club to see her… I was right… you would never went there on your own.

"I loved him… but it hurts so much. Why is it that whenever I like a guy, he loves someone else… why am I like this? Why can't I be more outgoing like Sakura and Ino… why am I always so nervous… why can I never s-seem to stop stuttering" you stated, breaking out in sobs "Why can't my feelings ever be returned"

I grabbed onto you, holding you so close. Hoping, praying that your pain could disappear. You shouldn't be the sad one. You deserved to be happy, you deserved to smile, you never deserved this. You cried in my chest so quietly, choking on your own tears. I was lost for words, for the first time I had trouble speaking; I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to saw the wrong things.

I wanted…

I wanted to let you know that I love you. I wanted to explain all of my feelings, I wanted to make you understand that I loved you… and hopefully you could fall for me. I wanted to profess my love like a preacher, but I couldn't… if I did, I would be the same as Sai. I would be cheating on Sakura… and you wouldn't want that. I couldn't say a thing. I held back that urge. That urges to kiss your troubles away, entangling you in my arms and never letting go. That urge to show you, to prove to you the extent of my love. I could feel my inner demon laughing at this, not being able to say the words that come to mind, all because of you.

"Better?" I questioned as I felt your tears stop, realizing later that this was the only time I had ever seen you shed a tear. "Cause I have more jacket room for you to wet if you need to"

"Yes" you chuckled; backing away from my chest slightly. I could feel the cold air rushing into it… I missed your warm embrace.

"You sure?" I questioned tilting in closer to your face "Cause I think I see another tear in there"

"Naruto" you giggled "Do you really want me to cry again?"

"Hey, as long as you get it out, I'm perfectly fine with it." Hell, if that was the only way to get you back in my arms I was damn near fine with that. "Holding in emotions is the worst thing you can do Hinata… It can make you feel so lonely, so broken… so alone so…if you ever need someone to show your emotions too… I'm always here for you"

"Do you mean it" You inquired, playing with your fingers hesitantly… a habit you never seemed to grow out of "W-what about if I'm angry? I might accidently slap you or something… I might ramble on for days on end and…"

I placed my palm over your quivering hands, looking deep into your violet tinted eyes

"Anything Hinata. I mean it. Anything at all, I will be there for you. Besides," I chuckled "I know for a fact Sakura is a lot more abusive than you, so you have nothing to worry about. So do you promise?"

"I promise" you smiled, looking up at me once more, making me feel so warm inside. I would do anything… anything in the world, to keep you close to me. Near you I felt complete. I would do anything to keep you as my sanctuary. Even if that meant being your friend eternally.

"Anyways on a less somber note" I stated, getting up" We'd better head back towards the club… you're getting cold and Sakura might be getting worried"

I started walking towards the park exit as you trailed next to me. so quietly in fact I almost didn't hear your sweet soft voice as you whispered that question.

"Did you know Naruto I used to have a crush on you?"

"What?" I jolted, turning to face her… shocked. I couldn't believe it. Her? Like me? "When?"

"When we were in grade school" you responded even more discreetly, a softy blush appearing on your checks

"Seriously?" I interrogated "When I was a young spaz who couldn't stop shouting believe it? Everyone hated me back then… even I admit I was annoying"

"I didn't see you like that" You retorted… offended by my last comment "You were honest, outgoing… you were everything I wished I could be… and I fell in love with you because of it… but then I realized… in order for you to be happy… I had to remove those feelings for you"

"What do you mean?" I stopped walking, shocked by this statement "What did you mean you had to stop?"

"Naruto…" you exhaled, continuing to walk to the club "It was long ago… it doesn't matter anymore"

"NO" I stated, grabbing onto your arms "Tell me what you meant."

"Naruto… please don't"

"no Hinata I have to kno-"

"Naruto I said it doesn't matter anymore"

"It matters to me" my hands tightened around your arms

"No Naruto I-"

"Didn't you just agree to always be honest with your feeling with me, don't start hiding them away now"

That did it, you broke

"Fine. You love Sakura, that's why" you shouted braking away from my grasp, tumbling onto the ground

"Hinata! Are you okay?" I exclaimed rushing over to you, only to have you shove me away

"No" You stated, tears falling from your cheeks "You are my first love, and it was pointless Naruto. Pointless okay You were so love-struck by Sakura that I knew I never had a chance… So It doesn't matter anymore Naruto, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that I loved you and still do. You have the girl of your dreams now. You have her, so be happy. Please… please just leave me be… I'll move on once more… I swear"

How could I not have seen it.

How could I have never seen you?

How could I have not realized you loved me… until it was too late.

You ran away from me into the darkness.

Leaving me with a broken heart once more….

But I knew now what I had to do

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted running up to me as I entered the club once more "Where the hell were you, I was looking everywhere for you, Sai, Ino, even Hinata are gone. I mean seriously -"

"Sakura" I stated, in the most serious voice I could muster "we need to talk"

XxXxXxXxX

My fist pounded on that hard wood door. Were you even home yet? I was worried sick about you. You could be dead for all I know

"Hinata" I shouted "Open up"

You had moved away from the Hyuga clan's main branch, and was now living in a small apartment inside of town, near Konoha hospital. I'd only been here once, but I remembered. I remembered that small housewarming party you had. I started falling for you that very day.

Sakura and I had recently gotten into another "Lovers Quarrel" in the middle of your party. I forgot the cause of the argument, but you came to me and listened… usually everyone sided with Sakura when we got into a dispute… but not you. You listened to both sides and helped is settle our problems. You were the first person who seemed to take me seriously… and so I began to notice you; falling deeper and deeper into this emotion taking over me.

"I know you're in there" I lied "and I'm willing to keep shouting until you open your door"

Slowly the door creaked open, and your tinted eyes looked at me through the crevice

"Naruto?" you questioned hesitantly… "What's wrong?"

"Sakura and I broke up"

"Is this because of what I said b-before?" You stuttered opening the door wider "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything… I mean it must have made you feel uncomfortable and I'm sor-"

"It made me happy" I stated bluntly happy to finally get my feelings out, you on the other hand were shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"Hinata, for someone so intuitive, you can be so blind at times" I stated pulling you into my arms once more "I love you Hinata"

Then the scariest thing happened…

You started crying once more

"Oh shit… Hinata? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong I-" but before I could finish my rambled apology for god knows what you pulled me in, silencing my lips with your own. You kissed me slowly, inviting me into your mouth, pulling me towards escape. Escaping into this world of you… A world I will never leave again

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**WRITERS COMMENTS**

So I think this one might be a little choppy... sorry bout that... So it's been awhile since a Naruhina story came up hasn't it? Acutally you can thank **Uzumaki Ricky** for that ^^ He actua;;y sent me a message questioning if i was workning on a NaruHina story... so it sortof unintentionally inspired this one XD

I would love for reviews and ratings on this, and if you are reading any of my other stories Chaos or Crazy girl, there is a poll up right now on my page asking which one you would like finished first.

If you have any hinata couples you want me to write about (again?) Send me a personal message ^^ i love them and they make my day.

Thankyou for reading this story and i hope you enjoyed it... I did write it last night though... so im sorry if it is a little chunky


End file.
